


Shiver Shiver

by notoriousdre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/pseuds/notoriousdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is badly wounded after defeating the Alpha pack and Stiles takes it upon himself to comfort <i>his</i> Alpha. In many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a small break from the longer piece I'm working on.  
> I really have no excuses for this post.  
> Top!Stiles is just a favorite of mine. 
> 
> Inspired by this [gorgeous](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/40133309736) piece of art. 
> 
> Not edited cause~ I got tired. >>

“Just so you know; when this is over we’re talking about diets. Because you’ve had one too many bowls of kibble--"

"I'm not a fucking _dog_ , Stiles. I eat people food."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop an affectionate smile from curling up his lips. "Yeah, sure, and next you're gonna tell me that I shouldn't take you to the vet for your shots because you couldn't play nice with the other dogs at the park," he taunted. 

If Stiles said he wasn't enjoying this slight power trip he might be lying. Hell, he might even enjoy it, if it didn't mean having to drag his bloody boyfriend through the snow back toward his house. Derek was sexy as fuck, but with all this muscle he was really a lot heavier than Stiles anticipated. Plus his own ankle was busted in some way, and his arms were cut up. But even for someone without supernatural healing powers he was better off than the Alpha. Scott and everyone else limped away to lick their wounds, he assumed; they'd all gotten separated in the battle. No one wanted to celebrate this victory, though, because really what kind of victory was it when they'd lost two of their own? Sure he'd never liked Jackson, but he also could wait forever and a day to see Lydia cry like that. And Erica had been fun. He suspected that was the main reason Derek didn't heal faster, didn't seem eager to get up. Not because he liked being dragged around, but because he didn't have the will to use his own two legs. 

So broken and bloody, Stiles dragged his boyfriend up the stairs of the refurbished Hale house and down the hall into Derek's bedroom. Stiles left Derek on the floor to jump in the bathroom and turn on the shower water. When he came back Derek was struggling to sit up. The bleeding stopped, but there was still blood everywhere and open wounds all over his normally flawlessly sculpted skin. It made Stiles pout. 

Derek grunted when Stiles pulled his shirt over his head. "Is this really necessary?" he grumbled, but didn't resist or provide any assistance. Just let his arms flop back into his lap. 

"I'd like to think not, but apparently it is. You're too mopey and hopeless to do anything yourself. You're acting like we lost," he mumbled, helping Derek out of his jeans and then shedding his own clothes. 

Stiles looped his arms under Derek's arm pits and strained to stand. "C'mon Derek. I can't do this alone," he winced, barely managing to stand halfway up. 

"But we _did_ lose," Derek replied quietly.

God damn it. It was that soft, vulnerable voice Derek used when no one else was around, when he could let his feelings seep into his expression and words. Stiles sighed heavily and let his forehead fall onto the top of Derek's head, which was still wet and matted with blood. He didn't even know whose blood it was. "No we didn't Derek," he insisted, voice firm but quiet. "And you're not doing them any favors by moping. They did it because they wanted to win, because they loved the pack," he reminded the Alpha gently. 

Derek didn't say anything, but lifted his feet to stand. That was a start, at least. Stiles helped Derek into the shower and rubbed a clean washcloth over Derek, moving away the dried blood. Once it was gone it was easier to assess the damage, which was minimal. Derek's hands fawned over Stiles, loosening blood from skin and kissing around the cuts and bruises. He whimpered a soft apology and wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly. The teenager sighed into Derek's neck and held him back just as tight. 

\------------

The next morning sunlight streamed in through curtains Stiles forgot to close the night before. He'd been too busy tucking in his dilapidated boyfriend to bother. Plus he'd been tired too, dammit. Dragging a full grown man, never mind a full grown werewolf, through the woods hadn't been fun or easy. Stiles groaned as soft golden rays of sun trickled down and struck his face. He burrowed his face between Derek's shoulder blades, right against the soft tattoo. The Alpha stirred gently, breathing out a puff of air, but not waking up. Stiles had held him like this through the nightmares and the whimpering, the silent sobbing and repetitive apologies. Their legs were in a tangled mess beneath the sheets and his bare arms wrapped tightly around Derek's torso. 

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, trying to get back to sleep. Maybe he could use Derek's back as some kind of shield from the light. That sounded nice. 

Five minutes later, just as he was about to fall asleep, Stiles felt the body against his jerk. Derek's muscles spasmed and he gasped, jerking awake. It didn't surprise Stiles, unfortunately. As often as Derek talked him down from a panic attack Stiles comforted Derek during his nightmares twice as often, and the only time he'd seen him wake up normally was after a long, long night of sex. 

"Bad dream?"

Derek's hands clamped down over Stiles's and he shifted back to get closer, even though there wasn't any more room between them. It was answer enough. 

"It's okay, Derek," he whispered, warm breath moving across the other's back. Stiles flattened his hands against Derek's stomach, feeling the muscles as they contracted and expanded sharply. He could hear Derek's heartbeat quick like a rabbit's. "I'm here. Isaac and Boyd are here. You can smell them, I know you can," he said quietly. Throughout the night he heard them come back, sneaking quietly into the house, but Stiles shooed them away when they opened the door. He didn't doubt they were all in Isaac's room, curled up on the bed together. 

He felt the deep intake of air into Derek's chest and rose and fell with it. Stiles's fingertips wandered, grazing and caressing Derek's stomach. "You smell them?" he pushed. 

Derek nodded, breathing out through his mouth. Stiles could tell from the way his body was so relaxed that his eyes were still closed. 

"And they're safe, right? They're happy because they still have you, and you know you've done amazing things for them," he persisted, planting a gentle kiss on the back of Derek's neck. 

Derek groaned a little at the kiss, nodding as he shifted. "Scott's fine too. I can hear him sleeping at Allison's," he whispered, voice cracked and raspy from sleep.

"You see?" Stiles asked, his hands wandering farther and farther down Derek's stomach. His fingers curled into the soft trail of hair leading downward and he felt Derek tense and relax in his arms. "They're here, and they're fine. They're better because they have you, do you understand?" he asked, kissing Derek's neck again. 

The Alpha swallowed hard and nodded.

Stiles shifted to rest on his hip, keeping as low and close to Derek as he could but still needing to see his face. Derek's expresion was still pained, like he didn't quite believe what Stiles was saying. 

"Why don't you believe me, Derek?" he asked gently, hand rubbing down against Derek's pelvis and hips. 

Derek gulped and licked his lips, eyes still closed, but he twisted so that he was more open and available to Stiles. "I failed them. They're dead," he whimpered. Derek's eyes, sad and glossy, fluttered open to look up at Stiles. 

Honey amber eyes and sweet pink lips smiled down at Derek. Stiles's hand kept rubbing, going farther to gently palm at Derek's half-hard cock. Sex might not have seemed like an appropriate thought to most people. Most would kiss and hug and hold, but Stiles had already done all of that. There was one thing he could think of to make sure Derek knew how much he was loved and needed. He watched Derek draw in a sharp breath and leaned down to kiss him. 

"But they're not _all_ gone this time," he reminded his boyfriend. 

Derek surged upwards, arms hooking around Stiles's shoulders. He whined as Stiles shifted, climbing on top of him. Dull human nails raked against Stiles's skin, rucking up his shirt. Stiles pulled away, threw his shirt off, and grabbed one of Derek's hands. He fanned it out across his chest and whispered, "Feel that?"

Derek nodded, face calming as he started to understand. 

Stiles grinned. "You're responsible _for that_. It wouldn't still be beating if you hadn't been there last night."

Frankly Stiles wished that wasn't the total truth. Derek left his Betas to find Stiles, who'd been dragged off for who knew what reason by one of the Alpha twins. Alpha twins. What a load of shit. 

"You can't save everyone Derek, not every time. They knew that. You did the best you could," he insisted, hand groping and working against Derek's cock. Maybe he was being greedy and selfish but he was thankful Derek came after him. Of course he felt guilty that Jackson and Erica suffered for it, and of course he'd wallow in those feelings. But later. Not when he had a boyfriend who needed comforting. 

After a moment of silence Stiles worked Derek out of his tight little boxer briefs and threw them aside. He encased Derek's thick, hard erection in his fist, pumping slowly back and forth. Derek moaned, wiggling down against the mattress. 

"Stiles."

The breathless word sent chills down his spine. 

"Yeah?" he replied, just as quietly, his voice ten times lower from lust. 

"I need you."

"I'm right here."

Stiles leaned down and brought his lips against Derek's. Their kiss was slow, deep, loving. He didn't rush it. He used what he'd learned from these few months of being with Derek and gave the right amount and took just as much. Derek's hands wandered over his body, groping and tugging. Stiles helped Derek get him out of his underwear and moved his hand so that when Derek pressed down on his lower back Stiles's body came down flush against Derek's. The Alpha spread his legs, making room for Stiles between them. It surprised Stiles because by this time he was using being flipped or rolled around. 

Blindly he reached for the nightstand and fished out the lube, knowing perfectly by now where it was kept. Stiles's heart pitter-pattered anxiously and he slipped the bottle into Derek's hand as he licked into his boyfriend's mouth. But Derek didn't take it. He curled his fingers around Stiles's hand so that Stiles was holding the lube. 

_Oh god. Oh my god. **Oh. my. god.**_

.

Stiles's entire body shuddered and he set the lube aside for now. He'd dreamt about this for a long time, thinking about the ways he could make Derek moan and cry out like Stiles did during sex. He'd been taking notes, yes indeed. By now he figured he was fairly efficient at giving head, but wasn't all that interested in doing that right now. 

Working his body down against the mattress, he lied flat on his stomach and gingerly spread Derek's legs farther apart. Tucking his hands beneath Derek's legs he bent them up to get a better view. Ultimately he knew it'd be easier to flip Derek over, but _had_ to see Derek's face, his reactions. If he couldn't then what was the point?

Derek pulled in a sharp breath when Stiles's open mouth and tongue pushed against Derek's cock. The human hummed contently and grabbed the base of it with one hand, tugging on it to keep it out of his way. Stiles nosed against Derek's balls, sucking on the sac aggressively. He liked the noise Derek made, always a little surprised because Stiles didn't do it that often. 

Stiles snaked his tongue out, licking down the skin between Derek's balls and his wonderfully tight, puckered hole. Timidly he reached out, lapping across it. Derek's entire body shivered and he made a soft noise of surprise. Stiles's gaze shot upwards and made contact with Derek's closed eyes, open mouth, and an expression he came to recognize as _eager_ and yes. fuck. yes. 

Now with what he deemed as permission, Stiles licked and lapped against Derek's ass cheeks, dipping between them and sticking the tip of his tongue into Derek's hole. All of it had made Derek wriggle and make soft, quiet noises but that last bit made him _moan_. Encouraged, Stiles pushed in farther, feeling the muscles clench and loosen around his tongue. He moaned into Derek's entrance, flicking his tongue. Derek's back arched and his hips ground down, pushing Stiles's tongue in deeper. 

Stiles tested out his tongue, giving it possibly the best workout in its life-- which was saying something considering how much he talked. It moved in and out in deep, even movements, then swirled around, then flicked and darted and wiggled. All of it made Derek's dick leak and twitch, and the both of them moaned as Stiles worked. His own hips pushed and thrust down against the mattress, dick hard and leaking against the sheets. It wasn't enough friction, not by a long shot, but he'd get there. 

As great as Derek tasted, as much as he loved those sounds he had much more on his mind to explore. Stiles grabbed the lube and worked some of it between his fingers, getting plenty even though Derek could adapt and heal faster. He'd been so patient and worked for so long on Stiles that he wanted to return the favor. 

So gently, very slowly, he rubbed his fingertip against Derek's hole and pressed inward. The werewolf's pack arched and he keened, eyes opening to look at Stiles. He sat up and Stiles met him halfway for a kiss. It was feverish and needy, and Stiles willingly let Derek lick into his mouth as his finger pushed in and wiggled around inside Derek.

"You alright?" Stiles asked quietly, pushing another fingertip against Derek's puckered entrance. 

The Alpha hissed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Stiles. I'd be better if you'd hurry the fuck up," he growled, pushing his hips down in response. 

Stiles squeaked-- a manly squeak, in surprise when he found his second finger inside. Derek responded _so well_ to it. So well in fact Stiles briefly worried he'd done this before, even though he'd asked and Derek said he hadn't. It really wasn't fair he couldn't tell when someone was lying by heartbeat or something. Stiles worried his bottom lip and added more lube, being perhaps overly generous with it. Deciding to blame Derek's quickness on his healing, Stiles added a third finger. He crooked them around and pushed inside, wiggling back and forth and fanning them out gently like Derek always did. Derek turned into a mess of panting and moaning, fingers digging into Stiles's shoulders and arms. 

There was not a single part of Stiles that wasn't shaking. His heart was racing so fast he thought he might pass out. He couldn't get over how warm and wet and tight Derek felt around his fingers, and thinking about that around his erection didn't help his excitement. Stiles trembled when Derek tugged on his cock, guiding it closer to the currently immersed fingers. 

"But I haven't--"

"I'm ready, Stiles."

Derek said it with such vindication Stiles guessed it had to be true, and maybe he was a little biased because he felt like he might explode otherwise. Slicking his lubricated hand along his cock he moaned, adding a little more so that he was slippery and it'd be as painless as possible. But not totally, if his own experience had anything to do with it.

_Okay. Okay. Oh god. Alright. You're about to have sex with Derek Hale. Beautiful, gorgeous, somewhat experienced, talented, sex god Derek Hale. It's fine. You're fine. Just... Yeah. Ok--_

" _Stiles_."

Oh. So that was out loud. Stiles laughed away his embarrassment, ready to explain himself, when Derek's hand gripped his cock tight and guided the tip right against him. Stiles whimpered, shooing Derek's hand away with his own. He gripped the base and pushed inwards, moaning loudly as the tight heat engulfed his tip. Derek bit back a moan and grabbed Stiles's hip to steady the teen. With that bit of help, Stiles let go of himself and leaned forward, mouth open and panting hard as he buried himself to the hilt inside Derek. 

"Oh my god. Derek. You. Holy shit. _Holy shit_. Do you even know how you... I mean... You feel--"

Derek surged upwards to give Stiles a hot, messy kiss, bucking his hips to remind Stiles what he was actually there for. Oh. Right. Stiles leaned down, hovering his body over Derek's and returned the kiss. Slowly he worked his hips up and down in methodical, crashing waves. Derek moaned loudly, breaking their kiss as he tugged on Stiles's lower lip. The Alpha's fingers worked and kneaded the flesh of Stiles's ass, careful not to push or guide because Stiles liked to explore and seemed to be having his own kind of fun. 

Stiles liked the sensation of rolling slow and deep into Derek, but liked just as much to thrust hard and fast and shove Derek up toward the headboard. Being inside Derek was a welcome new sensation and even if it didn't happen all the time he'd make sure it happened some of the time. It didn't go unnoticed that this was a big deal. Derek Hale, Alpha Hale, was opening up to him, submitting in a way that was way more important than a hickey that would fade in two seconds or a blow job. This was special and important. It connected them in a way they hadn't been before, and as Stiles started to pick up the pace, thrusting relentlessly into Derek, he cherished every time he heard his name seep from those lips between pants and moans. 

\-----

Lying together with sweaty, cum-soaked skin sticking together Stiles brushed his fingers through Derek's hair. He was still panting heavily, face burrowed into the curve of Stiles's neck. He was busy catching his breath, too, blissed out of his mind and all too thrilled with himself. Gingerly he kissed Derek's forehead, letting his other hand rub across godly shoulders and back. 

"I love you," Stiles whispered, nuzzling the top of Derek's head. 

"I love you more.

Stiles chuckled and growled into Derek's hair, feeling his boyfriend smile against his collar.

"Impossible."


End file.
